


僕を照らす夜空の星

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 补档。本篇为约会。约会地点和形容词靠百度，别太在意描述，同时也千万别当真。前半段为奥村春殿堂之前，后半段为新学期。文章原内置链接部分懒得搬运，反正也不影响阅读。为什么这篇lof也挂了，人间迷惑。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847
Kudos: 1





	僕を照らす夜空の星

约会需要做多少准备呢？

当约会对象变成明智吾郎这个侦探王子的时候，又会需要多少前期计划呢？

作为唯一一位能将明智吾郎以男友身份约出门的人，来栖晓并不觉得这是什么荣誉，反而对要如何让那家伙感到开心而陷入无限的烦恼。

明智吾郎是个相当随和的人，作为常常与他辩论的目标对象来说，来栖晓总是能在说出惊人话语之后被他原谅。虽然一直在试探明智吾郎的下限，但来栖晓还没胆大到什么都不想，直接带明智吾郎去吃拉面的地步——

看着坂本龙司在sns上发的馊主意，来栖晓叹了一口气，回给自己的挚友一个【不可能】，然后翻回消息记录，考虑起祐介提出的美术馆约会和高卷杏提出的公园约会这两个主意。

【我觉得你想太多，要不要我再帮你打探一下其他方面的资料？】

【感谢，但不用了。】来栖晓揉揉自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，回绝了佐仓双叶想要提供场外援助的意愿。想起第一次在群内提到这一点时，双叶当场发的那份明智吾郎从小到大的体检记录表格，以及公安内部留档的明智吾郎经手事件资料，来栖晓真不敢期望这个小上两岁的孩子会做出些什么。

“我觉得过山车或者游乐园就不错啊？”

摩尔加纳跳上头顶，一时的重量压制让来栖晓头一沉，伸手将摩尔加纳抱下之后，来栖晓才认真地对他说：“我觉得那个龙司都撑不住，作为第一次约会来说会不会有点过分？”

摩尔加纳打个哈欠，反问起来栖晓：“说的也是啊，那你自己有什么想要去的地方吗？”

“不知道。”来栖晓看了眼手机右上角的时间，惊觉自己居然已经考虑这件事考虑到了比平时还要更晚的地步——不过这也当然的，这可是确定了恋爱关系之后的第一次约会啊。

“虽然觉得你还不如去问明智本人算了……”摩尔加纳叹了口气，放弃了帮自己实质上的饲主考虑要如何解决这件事，提出了一个更加过分的选择：“约他去教堂怎么样，东乡一二三小姐不就挺喜欢那里的？”

“……这才是最差的选项吧？”来栖晓放弃了继续思考，向后倒在床上，“公园不行、水族馆去过了、摩天轮不行、美术馆不太好、吉祥寺他比我还熟、中华街他应该不会喜欢，欧式的说不定更讨喜……”

“喂——”听着来栖晓逐渐降低的音量，摩尔加纳试着将来栖晓喊醒，结果却得到了他睡得更沉的证据——前一天的怪盗活动终究是对他有些影响的，粗重的呼吸声昭示着一夜无用功的怪盗陷入沉眠。

“什么啊，居然睡着了……”

“所以？”

“池袋见面吧！啊我可能要晚10分钟到，真的很抱歉！”

听着电话那头焦急的声音，明智吾郎决定续上一杯咖啡再出发。作为被追的那方，明智吾郎觉得，就算是让那家伙在原地等上更长的时间也不要紧。他端起咖啡抿了一口，毫无愧疚地坐在原地不动。

明明是来栖晓先提起约会的事，却在约会当天才告诉约会对象地点，实在是太失礼了。不过，焦急地赶着时间打电话过来算是勉强补回一点分数，在预定之外听他在电话里惊慌失措的声音也挺不错。

说起来在没有联络之前明智吾郎连去哪里都不知道，只能坐在咖啡店内等着手机响铃——废话，哪有自己打电话回去确认地点的道理。更别提还是那个来栖晓，怪盗支持者、明智吾郎唯一的同龄友人、还可能是唯一一个当面冲着自己认真表白的人——录节目的时候被男粉喊“要为你生猴子”不算，那算什么，喜欢个皮囊算什么喜欢。

——这样说来，来栖晓说自己喜欢的不是表面的自己，那到底是个什么意思呢……

等到明智吾郎反应过来的时候，他已经盯着手机里的通话记录想了快十分钟来栖晓的事。他伸手拎起自己的手提箱，向着约定的地方乘上地铁。

明智吾郎都没意识到，自己并没有真的让来栖晓久等。等到他真的抵达，正巧看见从另一个车门下车的来栖晓。明智吾郎扬扬手，来栖晓也看见了他，就这样在意料之外的地点碰上了头。

如果这时候要说他像狗的话他会生气的吧？

但真的很像某种大型犬，而且――

真不知道为什么那家伙喜欢自己。

来栖晓发现明智吾郎嘴角挑起笑容，耸耸肩，和明智吾郎并排走出刷卡机。明智吾郎为了今天的约会，仿照之前在喝茶时躲避粉丝时的那招，带了个黑框眼镜进行简单的变装，看上去可爱了不少。当明智吾郎不解地转头看向他时，来栖晓才注意到自己正在微笑着。今天明智吾郎没有带手套，来栖晓顺势就将手伸到明智吾郎身旁，轻轻地用手指碰了碰他的手背，问道：“可以吗？”

明智吾郎别过头不看来栖晓，轻轻地点点头。

应该是害羞了吧。

得到认可的来栖晓用炽热的手掌，包裹住明智吾郎那显得有些冰凉的指尖。东京的秋天还不算寒冷，但明智的手掌温度似乎太低了点。来栖晓拉着他，并排地在人流中穿行。

来星空馆的人很多，情侣圣地，自然座无虚席。

这个地方很适合放松，也不需要什么心理负担，回头得好好感谢高卷杏。来栖晓想着，遵循着指示倒下靠背，深呼吸了一次之后，装作不经意地将手滑向明智吾郎的那边，拉起他的手。

伴随着音乐的响起，眼前只剩一片星河。

“这地方挺不错的啊，很久没有这样能完全放松下来的时间了。”明智吾郎说着，“星辰啊……极地内能在极夜期看见旋转的星河，加上极光的相伴，肯定是人间绝景啊。不过能这样看看都市内完全看不见的星空倒也不错啊。”

“要是我能早点决定地点就好了，这样说不定要去的就是都港区了。”来栖晓说道。

明明还有更好的选项，却因为自己的失职而没办法提前预定，还是挺让人遗憾的。

明智吾郎摸着下巴，想了想：“都港区？啊，你在说那个传说中的Planetarium Bar吗？”

“欸？明智你知道吗？”

“毕竟是号称是‘能重现全部指定的地方的星空’的高档场所，网络上挺有人气的地方，整体风格是烛光晚餐的形式，就约会地点来说不难想到吧？”

“那就没惊喜了啊。”来栖晓哈出一口气，看上去有些失落。

明智吾郎失笑地看着这个不知道是不是已经在构思下一次约会方案的后辈，耸耸肩说：“这次你还算干的还不错。”

“要是更完美就好了……”

————————————————————————————————

“都到这种时候了，你居然还有心情约我出来？虽然事前准备确实重要，可你只是想带我逛街吧？”明智吾郎撇撇嘴角，毫不客气地开口指责。

明明是刚刚才赶到家庭餐厅，却一来就像吃了炸药一样咄咄逼人。相处已有一段时间的来栖晓早就适应了明智吾郎毫无保留的性格，反而无视他的发言，将菜单递到他面前：“你点菜吧，我请客。”

“你倒是自觉。”明智吾郎也不客气，点上几道菜，然后说道：“别的就不说了，待会陪我去吃甜品。”

“好。”来栖晓耸耸肩，同意了，“顺便一提离预定的时间还很久，没必要太紧张了。”

“那是因为你缺根筋，而不是时间充裕。”明智吾郎给自己倒上一杯水，泄了气：“你说我怎么就败给了你呢，明明计划周全万无一失。”

“我要不是铤而走险孤注一掷，也没办法逃过的。”来栖晓诚恳地说道，“而且那还是整个怪盗团来做帮手的结果。”

“输了就是输了，别否认，能找到和你志同道合的人并且合理分配任务让他们帮你，也算是你的长处。我就算了，怪盗团那种地方和我不搭。”

“我倒觉得挺合适的。”来栖晓看着端上来的三明治，将盘子推向明智吾郎一侧，说道，“你也有两个persona，怪盗和侦探也正好一明一暗，双身份恰好契合啊。”

“我怎么觉得你在骂我。”明智吾郎冷笑一声，夹起桌上的菜品，“源于仇恨的扭曲力量，你是要我接受无法复仇的事实吗？”

“就像你觉得队友是我的力量一样，那也是你自己的力量啊，接受黑暗面有什么不好？”

“呵，不是所有人都像你那样什么都能不想的。”

“不如换一个方式，比如接受自己的光彩夺目呢？”来栖晓嚼着食物，含糊不清地说着。

“哈？”

“字面意思。”来栖晓咽下嘴里的东西，继续说道：“我现在反应过来了，吾郎你是不是觉得自己没资格享受聚光灯呢？”

“……你脑子短路了吧？”明智吾郎险些打翻手边的水杯，“你倒是说说我要怎么享受啊？”

“比如说……去完甜品店之后和我去坐摩天轮？”来栖晓试着提起了这次约会计划里并没有对另一方公开的部分，然后就和预想一样，看见了明智吾郎那万分惊讶的好表情。就着他那表情，来栖晓不紧不慢地又夹起了一块肉，放进嘴里。

真是美味。

“哈？！！！！！！！”

“……小声点，你今天可没变装。”

明智吾郎听着来栖晓的这声抱怨，下意识闭上了嘴，但在意识到来栖晓实际上是认真的之后，更加无法冷静。

“你这家伙就喜欢搞这种惊吓吗？！你的思维每次能不能稍微正常一点？别这么跳跃地就擅自推进话题？！”他咬牙切齿地想起了自己为什么会和这家伙变成情侣的原因，以及后续一连串计划外的表白以及各种乱七八糟的事，真心实意地感受到了来栖晓根本就不是个会按套路出牌的家伙。

“啊，说起来，吾郎你喜欢过山车还是摩天轮？”来栖晓充耳不闻明智吾郎的抱怨声，自顾自地问道，“实际上预定的行程有两个选项，一个是去坐摩天轮，还一个是去游乐园坐过山车，你选哪个？”

“……摩天轮。”明智吾郎放弃思考地撑着脑袋，没好气地回答了来栖晓的问题。

“那这样就决定了啊。”来栖晓真心诚意地为困扰了自己两天的问题得到完美解决而感到高兴，对比明智吾郎整体的低气压，他笑得格外灿烂。

“尝尝这个吧，这个挺好吃的。”

等到明智吾郎终于从打击中回过神来时，已经是被来栖晓半推半就地，在甜点店喂完半个黑森林蛋糕的时候了。看着眼前摆着的芒果慕斯，明智吾郎忿忿地咬着叉子，看在甜品的面子上，原谅了自己那个不知天高地厚的男友。

芒果的味道酸甜地恰到好处，而黑森林的苦味也别具一格，尽管明智吾郎更喜欢那种纯甜食，不偶尔尝试下这种夹杂着其他味道的东西也挺不错的。

“来栖晓你就完全没学过什么‘情话大全’或者是什么安慰人的方法之类的吗？”

“稍微看过一些那方面的书，但老实说，我觉得那玩意对你没用。如果你要我说‘喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢’向你撒娇的话也不是不行。”来栖晓毫不在意自己的叉子刚喂过明智吾郎，就直接切了一块新的蛋糕放进嘴里。

明智吾郎翻了个白眼，放过了自己的叉子，转而向着来栖晓面前的另一款慕斯下手：“恶心，反胃，撒娇的话我现在就杀了你。而且就算你在作戏，就不能多带感情一点吗？还是说你实际上只是想上我？”

“无论从哪种方面来看，我觉得你都不像是会接受这种真情告白的人。”来栖晓耸耸肩。

明智吾郎给自己加了个布丁，然后想起了另一个问题：“说起来，你居然会给出包含正常约会地点的选项，这还真是出乎意料之外，难道你……”

“你都同意多久了，正常的话，情侣不就应该去这种地方吗？”

来栖晓笑笑，接着说：“而且我觉得，你没去过。”

在享受完甜品之后，握着明智吾郎的手塞进自己的口袋里，自然而然地两人就这样牵着手，乘上能通往目的地的地下铁。然后看着排成长龙的队伍，不得不在寒风之中跟着队伍缓慢移动。

等到乘上摩天轮，已经是天空再次飘起雪花的时间了。

看着逐渐上升的高度，来栖晓装作不经意地提起一个都市传说：“据说在最高处深吻的情侣会获得永远，你想试试吗？”

“虽然我觉得你的目的就是这个，不过算了。”明智吾郎嗤笑一声，反而主动上前，将自己送入来栖晓的怀抱中，然后捏着来栖晓的下巴，闭着眼狠狠地吻了上去。

窜入对方口腔的舌头被直接反向卷起，来栖晓热烈地吻了回来，交替着掠夺对方嘴里的空气。交叠的唇舌磨过对方的齿间，黑森林蛋糕残留下的苦涩味道在舌尖蔓延开来，然后吞入喉间。

这是他们为数不多没有针锋相对的时间。

全世界两人的独处的空间尚有不少，但留给他们的时间为数不多。

摩天轮逐渐攀上顶峰，而夜色之中，不知何处为了庆祝，明亮的星火冲上天际，然后炸出五色的烟花。

他们没有错过这个瞬间就够了。


End file.
